Walkthrough:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep/LegendAqua/Commands
Ok Stormies due to budget cuts i gotta have no images in this section, don't blame me, blame the internet bytes......Ok here are the Ultimate Commands you can get by melding, some of these Commands are extremely useful!!!! ok.. here we go!!! Aqua's Commands *Triple Firaga = Firaga (LV3) + Firaga (LV3) *Triple Blizzaga = Blizzara (LV3) + Blizzaga (LV3) *Thundaga Shot = Thundaga (LV 3) + Strike Raid (LV 3) *Seeker Mine = Mine Shield (LV4) + Magnega (LV4) *D-Link Magnet = Magnera (LV3) + Stopra (LV3) *Munny Magnet = Thundara (LV3) + Magnera (LV3) *Energy Magnet = Cure (LV3) + Magnera (LV3 *Glacier = Triple Blizzaga (LV4) + Deep Freeze (LV5) *Ice Barrage = Mine Shield (LV4) + Blizzaga (LV4) *Firaga Burst = Fira (LV3) + Aeroga (LV3) , also found in Neverland for Aqua *Time Splicer = Aerial Slam (LV4) + Stopga (LV4) (100% chance) *Firewheel = Fire Surge (LV3) + Cartwheel (LV1) *Renewal Barrier = Esuna + Barrier (LV1) *Magic Hour = Barrier Surge (LV3) + Aeroga (LV4) *Raging Storm = Fission Firaga (LV4) + Firaga Burst (LV4) Ven's Commands *Treasure Raid = Slot Edge (LV3) + Magnet (LV3) *Spark Raid = Thundaga (LV4) and Dodge Roll (LV4) *Wind Raid = Aeroga (LV4) + Freeze Raid (LV4) *Ars Arcanum = Aerial Slam (LV4) + Blitz (LV4) *Time Splicer = Aerial Slam (LV4) + Stopga (LV4) (100% chance) *Salvation = Wind Raid (LV5) and Curaga (LV4) *Tornado = Aerora (LV3) and Quick Blitz (LV3) (10% chance of getting Aeroga) *Tornado Strike = Aeroga (LV4) + Binding Strike (LV3) *Holy = Wind Raid (LV5) + Break Time (LV4) *Thunder Roll = Stun Block (LV3) + Dodge Roll (LV4) *Fire Glide = Glide + Firaga (LV4) Terra's Commands *Meteor Crash = Fire Strike (LV3) and Brutal Blast (LV4) *Dark Haze = Fire Dash (LV3) + Blackout (LV3) *Chaos Blade = Sonic Blade (LV5) + Dark Haze (LV4) *Ars Solum = Stopga (LV4) + Sonic Blade (LV5) (20% chance) *Brutal Blast = Mine Square (LV3) + Binding Strike (LV3) *Windcutter = Aeroga (LV4) + Binding Strike (LV3) *Limit Storm = Binding Strike (LV3) + Brutal Blast (LV4) *Geo Impact = Brutal Blast (LV4) + Brutal Blast (LV4) *Sacrifice = Warp (LV5) + Poison Edge (LV3) *Dark Firaga = Firaga (LVL 4) + Blackout (LVL 3) *Warp = Zero Gravity (LV2) + Zero Gravity (LV2) *Quake = Zero Graviga (LV4) + Brutal Blast (LV4) *Meteor = Geo Impact (LV5) + Quake (LV5) All *Sonic Blade = Air Slide (LVL 4) and Blitz (LVL 4) (90% chance) *Fire Surge = Binding Strike (LV3) + Fira (LV3) *Thunder Surge = Thundara (LV3) + Fire Dash (LV3) *Aerial Slam = High Jump (LV3) + Fire Dash (LV3) *Time Splicer = Aerial Slam (LV4) + Stopga (LV4) (excl. Terra) *Magnet Spiral = Binding Strike (LV3) + Magnega (LV4) *Collision Magnet = Zero Gravira (LV3) + Magnet (LV3) (80% chance) *Break Time = Curaga (LV2) + Renewal Barrier/Block (LV2) (10% chance) *Fission Firaga = Aeroga (LV3) + Fira (LV3) *Crawling Fire = Slow (LV3) + Firaga (LV3) *Deep Freeze = Binding Strike (LV3) + Blizzaga (LV4) *Mega Flare = Fission Firaga (LV4) + Crawling Fire (LV4) *Transcendence = Magnet Spiral (LV5) + Zero Graviga (LV4) *Mini = Magnega (LV4) + Bind (LV3) or found in Dwarf Woodlands for Ven only Phew... onto the Abilites Stormies!!!! Land of Departure | Abilities list -> Category:Walkthroughs Category:Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep walkthrough